


Moana's Song of the Sea

by LondonBai



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, The relationship is free for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBai/pseuds/LondonBai
Summary: Even as a child, it called to her. As she grew, so did the song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the song lyrics to allow the dialogue to flow a little better.  
> The link to the video in which I discovered the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uen59x1NBRs&index=3&list=WL  
> Please enjoy.

A little girl runs around her home under the careful watch of her grandmother. Though nearly everyone else has bedded down, the energy in this child is wound up too tight. The night has just fallen, so there's still time to lay the girl down after allowing her to run and twirl and jump. But the bouncing little thing is taking a bit too long to settle. The grandmother clears her throat.

“Moana.”

The girl halts mid-run and turns to her Gramma. Within moments, she's by the elder's side with a questioning coo.

“You need to sleep now. You have a big day tomorrow.”

Moana grunts, shaking her head. She babbles excitedly about something, but Tala shushes her. “Hush now, my darling. Close your eyes and sleep. You could waltz on the waves and dive deep where your father cannot go.” This catches the girl's attention as Tala continues with more of a lyrical tone now. “Where the stars are shining bright and the wind is on the rise whispering words of long lost lullabies.” Tala raises her hands and fluidly moves them through the air like she does when she's at the shore.

She, then, moves to Moana's bed and pats her hand. Moana hobbles over and plops herself down.

“Won't you come with me, little minnow? Where the moon is made of gold?” Tala lays her head down followed very shortly by Moana who snuggles close to her gramma. “And in the morning sun, we'll be sailing.” The elder gives a small chuckle. “Won't you come with me where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea.”

Moana bubbles softly in response, her eyes closing and her little hand wrapping around Tala's necklace.

“Goodnight, Moana."

*

Moana bounds across the island, shimmering in the warm sun as she races to the water's edge to meet her gramma. After getting away from the lessons her parents placed on her, dancing with her gramma is always a great way to end her hectic day. She also has something exciting her tell Tala.

“Gramma!” When the elder slightly turns from her dancing, Moana is bouncing in place. “I had a dream last night and heard the sweetest sound. I saw a great white light... and dancers. Then, there were homes in the sand and cradles by the trees. Oh, it was so beautiful.” She tries to suppress a sniffle.

Tala turns at the soft sound and moves to wipe at her grandchild's cheeks. “Don't cry. I'll see you get there. For now, come. Dance with me.”

Smiling gently, Moana falls in step with her gramma. The rolling sound of the waves lapping at the sand calms her heart and the breeze lifts her soul. She moves her arms like the water, keeping in touch with the earth through her feet, grounding herself. Her breaths become the wind and her worries clear away. It's when the sun touches the horizon that Tala and Moana begin heading back. During the walk, Moana speaks of her wish to be on the water, how the voice inside pulls to the waves beyond the reef. Tala chuckles with mirth, but a grunt from behind catches their attention. Moana turns, seeing her parents stand in the shadow of the trees. Before her father could utter a word, Moana's stubbornness sets in as she rushes up to him.

“I won't go alone. Come with me.” A small smile grows on her face. “The moon is gold tonight, so in the morning, we can be sailing. Just come with me,” she pleads. “I want to meet where the ocean meets the sky so that while the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea.”

But her father remains unmoved, her mother just barely shaking her head. Moana, defeated... for now, bows her head to her parents, then to Tala, and takes her leave to her bed where she can at least dream of sailing.

*

A new settlement on a new island. She's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her people are wayfinding now, with her. Teaching her people back on Motunui had been trying, but it was worth it to see them enjoying themselves on the ocean almost as much as she did. Their hearts, however, are still used to the earth beneath their feet, so finding an island means staying for a while for many good reason, but to Moana, she can't stay away from the water for too long. It still calls to her as much as her people do. When on land, she can't help but feel split. However, seeing her people happy and excited about this new life settles the aching call of the ocean.

After spending an afternoon to herself at the water's edge, she's met with her mother. Moana has always thanked her mother for being sympathetic to the need to leave when Tala was on her deathbed, for understanding the journey she needed to make on her gramma's and the entire people's behalf.

“Moana,” she mother softly speaks. “We'll be resting here for a while. Why don't you ease your calling. We can manage for a while.”

“Mom, I can't do that. I need to stay with you all as I'm supposed to.”

Her mother closes her eyes, her lips set in a thin line. “My little minnow, you have the heart of the ancient wayfinders who spent most of their lives out at sea. The rest of us haven't been blessed with that drive. The younger ones will follow in your path. Until then, answer to your heart.”

“Even if I want to, I don't have anything prepared for the morning or for a few days after.”

Her mother hums. “You might not, but he does.”

Moana turns to the water to see her canoe all ready to go and a widely grinning man posing heroically in the rising moonlight. With his name on her lips, she runs at him and jumps in his arms. Their joyous laughter fills the air as they clutch each other close. It has been a while since she's seen him. A soft musical tinkling pulls her attention to Maui's chest. Mini-Maui and Mini-Moana wave excitedly, jumping around the open space of the tattoo.

She turns to talk to her mother, but the woman has disappeared. Concerned, Moana moves to hop off the boat, but when she touches ground, Maui lays a hand on her shoulder.

“She's fine, curly. This was all her idea.”

Moana smiles at the demi-god, then casts it inland, hoping her mother could feel her thankfulness. A shift in the sand pulls her attention to Maui who is now back on the boat, kneeling and holding a hand out to her.

“Come with me to where the moon is made of gold. We'll sail free in the morning sun.” His smile, though small for once, is warm and comforting as usual. “Come with me to where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea.”

Beaming in the moonlight, Moana takes his hand and switches places with him so he can push them out to sea where her song can truly be free.


End file.
